Mikrowstrzeliwanie termocyklerem
$ajen$ Sezon 2, odcinek 4 - Mikrowstrzeliwanie termocyklerem ODCINEK ZAWIERA ŚLADOWE ILOŚCI GWIAZDKOWANYCH I INNYCH DZIWNYCH WYRAZÓW. Były czasy, w których gimbus narzekał na każdy przedmiot poza religią. Były też czasy, w których oddałby wszystko za wolność od fizyki lub chemii, ale ostatnimi czasy - za sprawą nowej nauczycielki - wiele gimbusów robi pod siebie na myśl o kolejnej lekcji biologii. Cóż, albo robią właśnie to, albo znajdują coraz więcej rzeczy, do których można a nawet trzeba się przyczepić. A kiedy dostaje się sześćdziesiątą dziewiątą już z rzędu kartę pracy do wykonania, czara goryczy w końcu się przelewa i na tych właśnie kartach pracy tworzy wielką, wielce kreatywną a także sarkastyczną plamę. Kajtek siedzi w przedostatniej ławce pod oknem z Maćkiem z Bogdańca. Próbuje przebrnąć przez kartę pracy i szlag go trafia. Postanawia to zrobić, sugerując się Pitagimborasem, którego najbardziej znana myśl brzmiała: "Jeśli nie wiesz co tam wpisać, wpisz co uważasz za słuszne." Na pytanie o najważniejszą przyczynę wymierania organizmów na świecie odpowiedział więc "CZŁOWIEK". Cygan śpi i śni mu się, że pisze sprawdzian. Widzi na karcie odpowiedzi 4 pytania Prawda/Fałsz. Zaczyna grać muzyka PPAP, gdy Cygan mówi i zaznacza PPFP. We śnie ławka i krzesło odsuwają się od niego, on wstaje i na białym tle zaczyna to tańczyć. o.O Kajtek(cicho): Kolejne pytanie... dopisz gatunek do przyczyny jego wyginięcia i odwrotnie, zobaczmy... (odpowiedzi Kajtka są pogrubione) Uznanie za szkodnika i masowe odstrzeliwanie ... '''NAUCZYCIELE (taaa, pomarzyć można...)' ''Kaczka labradorska ... 'Labradory' Tur ... '''Mamrot lepszy' ''Wycinka lasów i pomór drobiu ... 'Las i drób :v' Dalej Kajtek widzi krzyżówkę. Pierwsze słowa, GA'T'UNEK i ML'E'KO były łatwe, ale później były problemy. Kajtek(cicho): Pogorszenie środowiska jako efekt działalności człowieka... hmmm czwarta R i 10 liter... Wpisał: NIE'R'ÓBSTWO Kajtek(cicho):'' ''System rolniczy polegający na wielokrotnym uprawianiu... bla bla bla... 11 liter i pierwsza M. Wpisuje: '''M'ASTURBACJA'' Maciek(cicho): 'Kolo, tam z przodu mówią że hasło to termocykler. '''Kajtek: '''A co to ku*wa znaczy? ''Zatkał sobie usta ręką. Klasa się śmieje. Cygan się obudził. '''Cygan: Cc.. co? Nauczycielka: Zachowanie nieodpowiednie, zapiszę w dzienniku... jak się nazywasz? Kajtek: 'Tadeusz Nikt. ''Szturchnął Maćka znacząco, a ten pod ławką na iPhone w aplikacji nacisnął jakiś guzik. Sceneria się zmieniła. Teraz siedzą w klasie $ajen$. '''Cygan: ♪ Dzień dobry dzieeeci! ♪ Klasa: ♪ Dzień dobry paaani! ♪ Cygan: 'Jak było na biologii, he he he. Czy nowej babce udało się wam wbić wiedzę do głowy poprzez ''mikrowstrzeliwanie? Iks de? '''Gruz: Do iniekcji bynajmniej nie doszło. :v Cygan: A skoro już o mikro-mikro... to może przy okazji WDŻ dowalimy. Gruz: To znaczy? Cygan: Ano to. Podszedł do komputera i wyświetlił coś na tablicy. Cygan: Jest sobie kobita. I jest sobie mężczyzna. I wiecie jaki jest jedyny cel ich zadawania się ze sobą więc ten fakt pominiemy. Widok na tablicy się zmienia. Cygan: '''Chodzi głównie o to że ich mały wybryk natury zwany potocznie synem lub córką, albo dzieckiem gdy płeć nie jest ustalona - on ona ono jest podobne do swoich rodziców. Wiecie czemu? '''Tomek: '''O! Ja! DNA! '''Cygan: Bingo dingo! Masz nagrodę. Rzuca mu cukierka. Tomek łapie. Cygan: Ale co dokładnie z tym DNA? Hódy: Nooo... allele. Klasa się cicho śmieje. Cygan'': ''Słowo, które zapamiętałeś tylko dlatego, że bekowo brzmi - jak zresztą 95% terminów na tym po**banym przedmiocie. I co z tymi allelami? Bartek: Jeszcze chmorosomy. Cygan: Chromosomy mój tępy przyjacielu. I tu już bardziej zbliżamy się do tego zagadnienia. Jakie chromosomy odpowiadają za przekazywanie tych genialnych alleli? Gruz: X i Y. Cygan: A czyje są czyje? Cisza. Kuba: 'Iksy dla kobiet, igreki dla mężczyzn? '''Cygan: '''Prawie trafiłeś. Kobieta ma XX, to prawda. '''Ania: '''Chyba raczej XXX. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) '''Cygan: '''Też fakt, wam wszystkim tylko jedno w głowie. ''Patrzy na dziewczyny z politowaniem. 'Cygan: '''Z tym że faceci mają 1 X i 1 Y. A dlaczego? Bo X odpowiada za dziewczynki a Y za chłopaków. A skoro 1 chromosom zawsze idzie na dziecko, to iksów musi być więcej bo kobity tylko rodzą. Czyli nowonarodzone dziecko będzie albo XX, albo XY jak jego stara albo stary. Nie może wyjść YY. Wiecie co by się stało jakby wyszło YY? Kto wie co by wyszło jakby wyszło YY?! To byłby jakiś ku*wa kosmita, albo inny Andrzej Duda. '''Adek: '''Po prostu za dużo tych ku**wskich kart pracy od tej pomylonej ________________. ''Wtedy ta nauczycielka weszła. '''Nauczycielka: '''Usłyszałam swoje nazwisko i poczułam się wywołana do tablicy. Plotkujecie na mój temat? Wszyscy ze mną marsz do dyrektora. '''Cygan: Ale... Nauczycielka: I to JUŻ! Cygan: No idź, degeneracie. Kiwnął głową na Adka. Adek: 'Je*any konfident... ''Adek wyszedł z klasy, nauczycielka dalej stoi w drzwiach. Cygan mrugnął do Gruza i Kajtka. Oni kiwnęli głowami. '''Nauczycielka: A wy to na co czekacie? Na samochód z szoferem? Gimbusy zaczęły jęczeć i tłumnie wychodzić. Gdy wyszli już wszyscy, nauczycielka zamknęła drzwi i poszli. Gruz i Kajtek wychylili się spod ławek, a Cygan spod biurka. Cygan: Good game well played, panowie. Gruz: Nie wiem czy to był dobry pomysł... Kajtek: Ja też, wydaliśmy naszych ziomków w ręce kata. Cygan: To jak to żałosne PO wróci do władz, staniemy się bohaterami narodowymi. Opyla się. Według nich to sami zdrajcy są herosami. Patrzy na kamerę. 'Cygan: '''A poza tym, w szkole i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone. ''Mruga do kamery, zaciemnienie. KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125 Kategoria:$ajen$ - odcinki